A Fantasy Or Is It Real?
by Uchiha-Sheena-Zelda
Summary: He should hate him. He shouldn't love him. He should't dream about him. He shouldn't have those fantasy about him... What if his fantasy becomes real?   ItaSasu fanfic. Rated m for mature contents!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!  
This is a Itasasu fanfic!  
so the warnings for this chapter are:  
-Yaoi(boyxboy)  
- Incest(Uchihacest)

**A Fantasy Or Is It Real?**

**Chapter 1:**  
**A Fantasy Night**

Maybe sometimes it was better if you lived in a fantasy of your own thoughts and feelings.  
Maybe it was better than your real life.  
What if you really believed that fantasy of you could come true. Would you live trough it?

Sasuke looked around noticing he was alone. Naruto had gone home from the training out and Sakura had asked if he wanted to come on a date again. Can you imagine her. She is so persistent.

He let his own thoughts run wild again. He saw his brother before him smiling poking his head saying that some other time he will train him, but he never believed him. And he was right. Cause never did his brother train him. He had never time for him, his own flesh and blood.

Sasuke sighed he wanted revenge on his brother for that he had left him alone, but also because he killed his own family. Leaving him alone completely.

He would certainly avenge his family. He was sure of it.

But lately he started to wonder and doubt about it.

He didn't knew what to do or feel anymore.

He got up and started walking to his house which was still in the Uchiha district, cause he didn't want to live in Konoha.

He liked it, but he liked it here more. He had chosen a house just at the end of the district.

And moved his stuff there. And lived there his whole life up till now.

He opened the door slowly and locked it behind him. He looked outside the window that and could see his beautiful garden. He never had much time to take care of it, but someone (he didn't even know the man's name) had said he would take care of it for him. He was rather thankful, cause the garden was really beautiful to look at.

He sat in the couch opposite of the garden and looked trough the window briefly before closing his eyes.

He relaxed till one thought came up in his mind. His brother once again found a way into his mind. He cringed inwardly and opened his eyes Sharingan blazing angrily at nothing but a thought at two brothers that cared more for each other than anything else.

"I hate you" Sasuke screamed. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you". Like a mantra he kept saying this to himself. Before he felt tears running over his cheeks. He let in his breath a little staggered.

He closed his eyes to prevent further tears. And smiled softly at the thought of someone he loved more than anything else.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to relax a bit.

"What you thinking of?" interrupted his thoughts.

"Hn". Itachi opened his eyes glare at Kisame for interrupting his thoughts.

Kisame shifted a bit uncomfortable at the glare, but he was used to it by now.

"Don't I get an answers?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything".

"Yeah, sure. Maybe you can fool other people, but you must know by now that you can't fool me anymore, Itachi-san."

Itachi sighed. And Kisame was taken aback by it and knew that it had to be something very awful if the Uchiha was so stressed because of it.

Kisame turned around to watch for some wood, cause he didn't think that he would get a straight answers from Itachi anymore.

"It was my little brother", Itachi said softly to Kisame who didn't turn around to acknowledge it, but Itachi knew he had heard him.

Itachi closed his eyes when Kisame went off completely.

He thought about his younger sibling. How he always had said that he didn't have any time. He regretted it. He really did. As much as he regretted it killing the clan, but they deserved it.

They just did. For their hunger to power and planning to overtake Konoha.

It couldn't be stopped. The only choice Itachi had was to kill the entire clan. But he couldn't kill his own brother.

He closed his eyes more turning back to the little boy that looked at him in confusion

_-Flashback-_

_Itachi looked at his brother and smiled softly. He was scared once again. Of the thunder, but Itachi didn't care that he always came to him. His father would be angry if he knew though. He tried to break them apart. And that was something Itachi could never forgive him._

_The boy stirred when a lighting bolt light up the night sky and Itachi chuckled._

_Sasuke looked up to see his brother smirking at him and his attempts to lock everything out by digging in his chest._

_He turned a bit red at the chuckle. But was interrupted by a lighting flash and he ducked against his brother's chest._

_Itachi smiled and rose his arms around the younger boy's waist an kept him close. In an attempt to help him._

"_No need to be afraid, Sasuke."_

_He felt Sasuke tense a bit, but that was soon replaced with something else. He felt the hands of his younger brother go up and down over his chest. He wondered what Sasuke was doing, but didn't question it till he felt the hands caress his nipple._

_He shoved Sasuke away who looked at his brother in surprise._

"_Aniki..? Please."_

_Itachi looked at his younger sibling and frowned._

"_No Sasuke. I can't do that to you. We are family, related by blood. It would be bad if we turned out to be lovers instead of brothers. The family name will go down", Itachi said stern._

"_I don't care, aniki. I love you more than just a brother. I love you like a lover."_

"_Sasuke. I'm sorry I can't give you the love you want. Go find it somewhere else. And the thunder has stopped, so please go to your own room to sleep."_

_Sasuke looked and glared at his older brother and stood up leaving through the door._

"_I will never stop loving you, aniki. Please remember that. I still want us to be happy. It doesn't matter to me that we are related by blood."_

_Sasuke left after saying these words. Leaving a stunned Itachi behind._

_-End flashback-_

Itachi sighed at that thought.

He was almost sure that his otouto had forgotten about that night, cause he didn't mentioned anything after the massacre, but how could he. Itachi looked up to the sky seeing that it was night already. They were close to Konoha. So Itachi and Kisame decided to move into the Uchiha district for the time being. Thinking that no one lived there anymore.

He was surprised though when he felt the presence of someone. Who would have the guts to come back to a place that held so much pain and sorrow.

They run to a house at the end of town masking their chakra perfectly to look inside the house. It had a beautiful garden surrounded by it. Itachi cringed at the thought of this house. Sasuke had once said that he liked the house and if the person would ever pass away he would like to live here.

They then noticed the door opened revealing a young boy with black hair and eyes just like Itachi.

Kisame looked at his partner, but his mind had been closed off the moment the boy stepped into the yard.

He looked at the young Uchiha before him as the boy sat down in the grass. Normally it wouldn't be strange, but it was the middle of the night. So it was really strange.

"Aniki".

It was nothing more than a whisper, but both Kisame and Itachi had heard it clearly.

Kisame was shocked that younger still thought of Itachi as his brother and looked at Itachi to see the cold eyes turn a bit more warmer. He was sure that Itachi hadn't noticed it though.

"After everything… I still love you. Not as a brother, but as my lover. Though you never returned those feelings. You can say that I don't have enough hate, cause deep down in my heart I know that."

Itachi looked taken aback, so was Kisame. He was talking.. to himself in the middle of the night.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up to leave.

"Go find a house for the time being, Kisame. I'm staying here for a while."

Kisame knew better than to argue at the Uchiha and left immediately.

Itachi turned towards the door which was still open. He wondered if his younger brother wanted him to come in and that he had known of him been there. But he ignored those thoughts and went inside.

He closed the door behind him and looked around noticing that Sasuke wasn't in the living room anymore. He went upstairs aware that this could destroy everything he built up these years.

He found Sasuke sound asleep in his own room.

He went inside and walked towards the bed. He sat down next to the sleeping form of his younger brother.

Sasuke turned around in his sleep. And opened his eyes as he felt someone sitting on his bed.

He shot up only to look in the eyes of his brother.

"Itachi", the hate dripped off from that one word.

"Hn. Not enough hate yet, foolish little brother"., Itachi whispered softly.

Sasuke looked taken aback and looked at the Sharingan noticing how it disappeared.

"A dream.. again?" Sasuke looked at Itachi with wonder.

"Dream? You dream about me little brother?"

Sasuke didn't gave an answers but he didn't need to, cause it was written al over his face and in his eyes that were black. No Sharingan activated. No hate towards him. Just something else.

Sasuke looked at him wondering if this was another fantasy, but it had to be, so he needed to enjoy it for as long as it last.

He closed the distance between them and kissed Itachi tenderly, wanting more from his older brother. Itachi complied without really thinking about and started kissing him back. He waited too long for this moment and his little brother thought it was a dream, so this was a golden opportunity.

He started kissing back harshly biting Sasuke's lip to get entry to his mouth.

He heard Sasuke groan at this and he started to explore the other mouth and soon Sasuke started to kiss him back again. He could feel that his little brother wanted it as much as he wanted it. They parted to catch some breath. And Itachi looked at Sasuke and saw he was panting slightly and also his cheeks were a bit brighter than before. He locked everything in his memory, not wanting to forget this moment anymore.

He pushed Sasuke down on his bed and started to explore the boy's chest.

First he found the nipple's and pinched them with his fingers both of them at the same time, which earned him a soft groan and Sasuke arched off the bed a little.

Itachi smiled at this. Moving with his head towards Sasuke's ear he gently sucked on it, before biting down, causing his little brother to wince a bit.

His hands travelled down at the same time and Sasuke arched into his hands wanting to feel more.

Itachi smirked, if he had known that Sasuke wanted this so bad as he wanted it, he would have done this much sooner.

His mouth travelled to his neck, sucking and kissing it. But then he felt two hands grasping his head and moved it towards his face and Sasuke started kissing him. Once again Itachi complied and soon the battle of dominance was won. Itachi's hands found Sasuke waist and held him there, before grinding their erections together. Sasuke moaned loudly, while Itachi grunted a bit as electricity seemed to shook through his whole body at this sensation.

He then felt two hands undoing his cloak and pushing it off him so it landed on the ground. The two hands travelled up and down his body. In the end going down completely. Until they were at his boxer's. At this time Itachi had taken the time to pull out Sasuke's boxer.

And he soon felt that his boxer's also were stripped off. He kissed Sasuke fiercely again, before going to his neck and bit down hard. Sasuke gave him more access at that as he screamed in pleasure and pain.

Itachi went lower and looked up to Sasuke when he was at his erection.

"You sure you want this, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked taken aback by those words.

"You never asked me that before. In none of my fantasies or dreams."

"Hn, just answers, Sasuke. Cause I don't want to hurt you."

Itachi felt safe to say that, cause his brother taught it was just a dream or a fantasy.

Sasuke looked up to him and smiled.

"Arigatou. Aniki. But I want this more than you could ever know".

Itachi smiled back and leaned down taken Sasuke in his mouth completely deepthroating him.

Sasuke moaned loudly and arched up, but Itachi didn't care, cause he already was fully in his mouth.

He started licking the erection. Making Sasuke moan at the sensation. Then he put three fingers to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke understood what he wanted and started sucking Itachi's fingers coating them in his own saliva.

Itachi felt his fingers be sucked and after a while he took them out of Sasuke's mouth.

He also stopped sucking the erection. Which earned him a grunt of disappointment.

He chuckled and pushed one finger in without warning, but Sasuke also moved down on his finger at the first moment it was in him. So Itachi pushed his second finger in, gaining a soft groan. He pushed them in and out, at the same time scissoring him.

He then put in the third finger and Sasuke soon started to thrust against his fingers wanting more and more.

Itachi moved his fingers around looking for something. And soon he found what he had searched for. Sasuke arched off the bed almost completely and he moaned louder than he had before. Itachi moved again over the same place.

"Ah, Itachi….more please."

Itachi complied and started sucking Sasuke's member again. Almost three seconds later he felt Sasuke tighten around his fingers. And in that moment he took Sasuke erection completely in his mouth again, but this time he held Sasuke down with his hand.

Sasuke screamed as his prostate was hit and Itachi took his erection completely in his mouth again. Sasuke came inside his brother's mouth. Sasuke panted hard and looked up when he felt the fingers released from his insides. And the mouth licked the rest of his cum. After that was done Itachi looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke moved towards him pushing him down on the bed. Itachi looked at Sasuke hovering above him. Then Sasuke kissed him. And Sasuke's hands found his way to his chest and pulled off the fishnet to fully expose his brother's body.

He went down as Itachi followed his every movement wondering what Sasuke was planning to do.

Then he felt Sasuke's tongue trail over his erection and he grunted in surprise.

He felt Sasuke take his mouth and tongue over his erection. And then it stopped. He looked at Sasuke who was also looking at him and for a moment Itachi taught that he knew he was the real Itachi. But Sasuke moved up again and stated himself above his erection.

Itachi rose an eyebrow at this. He didn't expect this from Sasuke, but maybe his little brother still taught it was just a dream.

In one swift movement he found his erection being swallowed up in Sasuke ass.

He let his head fall back and arched up his back. And moaned at Sasuke for doing that.

Sasuke panted a bit. Itachi looked at his younger brother and waited for him to be comfortable enough to move. Then he started to move slowly pushing himself up and down on Itachi's erection. Itachi moaned every time, he had loved his little brother, more than a brother from the first time he had been born.

"Sasuke".

Sasuke looked up to see Itachi staring at him with his Sharingan activated. Sasuke smiled a bit and stopped his movement before also activating his own Sharingan.

Itachi looked at him. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. Sasuke started moving again and Itachi picked Sasuke's member in his hand and started pumping at the same time Sasuke moved down on him.

Sasuke moaned and buckled his hips forward to get more of the movement of Itachi's hand. But then he saw white flashes before his eyes and he moaned loudly.

Itachi grinned at this. He found his own prostate and Itachi noticed that Sasuke moved down and each time also tried to get more form the hand. And also to hit his prostate every time he moved down. Itachi started to move up against Sasuke now knowing exactly where he should aim and Sasuke's movements became more and more and quicker and Itachi knew he was close. He pumped down his erection as hard as he could.

"Come for me.. Sasuke". Itachi whispered hoarsely.

"Ah. Aniki " Sasuke screamed as he came on Itachi's stomach.

Itachi groaned as he felt the walls tighten around his erection. And quickly afterwards he came inside Sasuke. They both stayed still for a moment, before Sasuke moved and climbed over Itachi and licked his own cum from his brother's stomach.

After that he went upwards to lay beside his brother, know that the next morning he will awake alone.

Knowing that it was his mind playing tricks on him again, but for now he stayed beside his brother.

Lingering in the past once again.

Itachi moved a bit and pulled the blanket around their naked forms.

He pulled Sasuke closer to him. He would never forget this. And he hoped Sasuke also won't.

But he knew that Sasuke taught that this was just a dream. He grasped the younger's chin gently and kissed him on his lips. Sasuke kissed him back.

"You will be away again when I wake up. It is always like that. Aniki."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't stay and you know that".

Sasuke looked at him eyes full of sorrow.

"I still need to kill you. The real you I mean then."

"I know, but for now worry about that when the time comes".

"Why?"

Itachi smiled. Sasuke knowing exactly what was about to come.

"You still don't have enough hatred. You are still too weak."

Sasuke grunted and anger flashed through his eyes.

Itachi ignored it. Knowing deep down inside that it was wrong still. But as long as Sasuke never knew. It didn't matter.

"Go to sleep, otouto."

Sasuke complied feeling tired.

He cuddled up closer to his brother and felt his brother wrap his arms around him. Just like he used to do when they were younger and he smiled.

"Good night. Nii-san."

Itachi was shocked and looked down.

"Night", he said softly, knowing the other couldn't hear him anymore.

Itachi looked at Sasuke. He was sleeping. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment enjoying how close he was to Sasuke again.

"I will never forget you. Sasuke. My little brother."

After saying these words he left searching for Kisame and he soon found out that he had chosen his own house to stay in. he didn't say anything towards him though. It didn't matter.

It never did.

He turned around looking at the sunset thinking:

_'Sasuke. Please one day stop caring about me. And bring back our clan to their full glory.  
__Kill me Sasuke.  
__Before I'm also to much entangled in our past.  
Be fore I care more about you. Kill me, before I start to fall in love again._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 here :P  
Hope you all enjoy

Warning yaoi(boyxboy)

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Uchiha Brother's Clash

Sasuke shifted. He didn't want to get up. He felt at peace in his own bed now. He never felt at peace in his own house. What happened. He turned and started to walk towards the bathroom.

He closed the door behind and groaned when he felt a slight pain in his ass.

"What the hell".

Sasuke started to rethink what had happened.

"Itachi", Sasuke said softly.

'_Had it been real. No it couldn't have, but why do I feel this pain. I never felt it before. Maybe I put something in my ass in this dream. And that went unnoticed cause I was asleep._

_Yeah that must be it. '_

"Itachi", it was nothing more than a silent whisper. A silent plead for him to come here. But Sasuke knew he would never come back here. Not after what he did. Sasuke shivered with slight fear at the thought of that night. He never want to go back there. He had been happy when his brother and family lived in peace. But he had always known Itachi was hidden something, but to murder the entire clan. Sasuke didn't understand. And he knew deep down inside that he would never hate his brother enough. He will never hate him enough, cause he didn't want too. He loved him instead, but he also knew that these feelings were unnoticed and also unanswered.

Sasuke got out of the shower. There was a meeting with team 7 soon. He needed to get ready for it, cause it was most likely that it was a new mission.

He really needed to get out of Konoha, cause then maybe he stopped thinking about his damn brother.

After he was ready he got out, knowing that he would have to wait at the bridge cause Kakashi would be late as usual.

He walked to the bridge where they would meet anytime.

He soon saw that no one was there yet, so he decided to make himself comfortable.

He didn't have to wait long though.

He soon heard from Sakura the mission was cancelled, cause Naruto was away. And Kakashi was in the hospital.

He wondered what had happened to his sensei if he was in the hospital. And decided that he would go to the hospital in the afternoon. But he felt something wasn't right. He decided to not wait until the afternoon. And to just go now. There was a high chance he didn't even get permission to see him, if something bad had really happened.

He walked towards the counter, noticing a young lady behind it.

He mentally sighed already. Knowing that the girl would try to hit on him.

"Can I meet with Kakashi-sensei."

The lady looked up to see the only Uchiha standing before her. She nodded.

"Do you have the whole name".

"Hatake Kakashi".

"Alright. I will look up in which room he resides."

And she turned towards her computer.

Sasuke was slight curious. The woman didn't hit on him. He briefly wondered why.

"Room 248."

"Where can I find that room?"

"Second floor turn to the left. Walk past the half of the hallway. Then you will find it on your right".

"Arigatou".

Sasuke turned around one time to look at the person behind the desk. But she was already working with her computer again.

He walked further knowing exactly where he needed to be right now.

He stopped at the door. It was open a bit. He heard voices speak and he knew something bad ha happened.

He looked around noticing no one on the floor and listened at the door.

"…Must have been here for a while now, a male voice stated"

"Yeah I guessed as much already", Kakashi's voice said rather sad.

"Knowing how the other will react. Maybe it is best if we don't inform him of this", a female voice this time.

"Yeah. He wouldn't live trough it I suppose", said the male again.

"It is the only family the boy has. It is kind of sad isn't it. To be left alone. With only one other person alive of your clan. And then also the murdered of the clan. I can't even imagine what Uchiha Sasuke has gone trough", the woman said.

"Kurenai, no one can. It is sad that it happened. Sasuke didn't asked for all this. And besides Sasuke isn't our top priority right now. I guess Naruto is. If we soon don't find Jiraiya and Naruto. It may be too late", Kakashi stated.

"You are right Kakashi. We need to find those two and also find Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke turned back and started running. He didn't care anymore where. As long as it was far away from them. Itachi had been here in Konoha. Maybe just maybe it wasn't a dream. That explained the pain he felt. How real it had felt when Itachi touched him. He turned red at that thought but he didn't care. He needed to find Naruto, cause for some reason Itachi was after Naruto and had come here for Naruto. Not for him.

'_Damn Naruto'._

He asked around to find out that they heeded east.

He knew of a small town there. It was named Tanzaku.

Sasuke searched everywhere for Naruto and the sannin.

But they were nowhere to be found. As if they never entered this town, but then where could they have headed.

He soon found an inn where they supposed to stay at the other end of the town.

It was no wonder he couldn't find them.

He ran as fast as he could knowing that maybe he would see his brother again.

He also wanted to ask what he wanted with Naruto. He wasn't jealous, just curious that is all.

He knew his brother could be here any moment now. They needed to get the Jinchuuriki and get the hell out of this town, before either Sasuke caught up to them or the sannin would return. Then their chance were almost zero. They needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

They both walked in the hallway where they stayed.

Reaching the room Itachi knocked on the door.

Hearing a loud thump as if something had fallen the stared at each other for a second, wondering what it could have been.

The door opened revealing a young blond boy.

The boy looked up revealing two azure coloured eyes looking at them in confusion.

"You're coming with us, Naruto-kun", Itachi said cold.

Kisame smirked as he saw that the boy was frightened. Who wouldn't be?

Two powerful missing-nins are standing before you. The boy knew he didn't stood a chance.

He walked out of the room slowly standing before them.

No one said anything till.

"It's been a long time. Sasuke."

"You lair." Naruto looked behind the two and saw Sasuke standing there.

More angry then ever.

"Hm, he reminds me of you Itachi. Who is he?", Kisame asked, though maybe already knowing the answers.

"He is my little brother".

Naruto looked at Sasuke. And now knew who he wanted to kill so hard.

"I'm not going to let you live through this, Itachi. I hate you, like you wanted me too. I hate you more than any one else in my life. And I swear." Sasuke formed a Chidori in his hand. "I swear that I will kill you, Itachi. "

Itachi saw hate, but it wasn't enough. His Sharingan had not developed yet. Sasuke was still too weak. Sasuke had mental weaknesses and he was not strong enough. Not in the least.

'_I gave my life for you, Sasuke. Don't thro__w it away like this, please otouto._

"ITACHI", echoed through the whole hallway. Anger, sorrow, hate. All the emotions could be felt, by everyone that was in that hallway. But also more underlying emotions if you knew Sasuke good enough.

Naruto saw a flicker of doubt, fear, hope and especially love go through Sasuke's eyes, but it was away within the next second when Sasuke charged at the older raven.

Kisame smirked a bit knowing that the other Uchiha didn't stand a chance against Itachi.

But it was brave enough that he tried. He didn't know what happened exactly to Itachi, but he knew that it had destroyed him more than he ever let know.

He sometimes wondered if Itachi had regrets about what he had done to his clan, to his own brother.

Itachi didn't look away even when he so much emotions run through his brother's eyes. Deep down he felt sorry.

'_Sorry. Sasuke. I can't hold back this time.'_

He caught Sasuke's wrist with the Chidori in it. And turned the attack around so that the wall besides them crumbled down on the impact. He didn't gave Sasuke time to catch up and moved his arm, almost breaking Sasuke wrist with it.

Sasuke screamed and Naruto wanted to help his best friend/rival, but was stopped when Kisame swung his blade before him.

He looked at Sasuke silently wishing he wouldn't do anything stupid.

But this time it wasn't Sasuke's fault, but the older raven, cause he kicked Sasuke so hard he collapsed at the end of the hallway.

"Sasuke", screamed Naruto.

"Let's go. We can't stay here any longer, Kisame."

"You coming with us kid", Kisame said towards Naruto.

Naruto looked up in the eyes of the shark man and then the eyes of Sasuke's older brother.

The Sharingan activated, but he saw so much emotions in it. He could easily read the two ravens, cause Sasuke had always made it difficult for him.

Naruto was shocked what he saw in the eyes of the older raven, but he knew he shouldn't say anything about it. He saw quilt, so much of it. He also saw love. A lot of love for his younger sibling, but Naruto knew Sasuke didn't know this yet.

In that short time Jiraiya had appeared and the two missing-nins needed to pull back.

But Naruto knew he had found out crucial information about the older Uchiha. But he also knew he should keep quit about it.

He would react like nothing had happened, like always. Playing the dumbass once again, when in truth he wasn't so dumb. He was really quite clever even, but that information was secret for the outside world and will always remain.

Jiraiya, Sasuke and Naruto decided to travel back to Konoha. Cause Sasuke had really had it. The worst part is it really looked like he was about to cry. And it hurt Naruto more than Sasuke would ever know, cause Naruto knew something was wrong. There was something the older raven hadn't said against Sasuke or any one for that matter. And Naruto felt that it was important. A really important piece, in matter of fact.

* * *

End of this chapter!  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
Till the next one


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3!  
Yaoi(boyxboy)  
No real warnings for this chapter.  
Maybe some bad language though.

But anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Distance of the Uchiha brothers

Back in Konoha:

Naruto's pov:  
Naruto sighed and started thinking.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke had lost from the older Uchiha.

Sasuke wasn't why he was worried, but with Kakashi he was. Kakashi wasn't easily defeated, so Naruto knew the older raven was dangerous.

He looked at Sasuke who lay asleep in one of the hospital bed's. Naruto briefly wondered why he had seen doubt by Sasuke. And also the love. Was the love he saw meant for his older brother? Or was it just an illusion what Naruto had seen in Sasuke's eyes.  
Sasuke was still asleep. It looked even like he wouldn't wake up for a long time.  
one kick had been enough to wipe out Sasuke.  
This guy, Itachi. He was serious. He didn't care if his younger brother was hurt.

But then Naruto remembered the eyes of the older Uchiha.  
And Naruto closed his eyes, thinking of all the love he saw inside those eyes. And also the quilt. Was it quilt for destroying his clan, for destroying Sasuke's life?

Naruto didn't know, but he knew what he saw. He also knew that the love in both of his eyes had been true love…

But deep down inside. Naruto wondered if they really loved each other.  
Could they live through all their lies? But more importantly could they live through their past?

Sasuke's pov:

"_Nii-san, can you please learn me how to throw shurikens today? You promised yesterday."  
Itachi turned around standing in the middle of the __living room.  
"No, Sasuke. I can't. Not today."  
"But you promised", Sasuke whined and pouted._

_Itachi smiled and chuckled a bit at this._

"_No matter how cute you look. I really can't learn you anything today. Cause I have an important mission."  
Sasuke looked at him curious. _

"_I look cute"? Sasuke asked then._

_Itachi was shocked that he only thought of that part of the sentences and not the training part.  
"Forget I said that will you, Sasuke".  
Sasuke smirked.  
"You think I'm cute"._

"_Be careful what you say Sasuke, cause maybe…_Sasuke awaked and his breathing was a little staggered.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to maintain his breath.  
He opened then and looked around. He was in the hospital, then he remembered he had met Itachi. Itachi had defeated him with only one attack.  
Sasuke closed his eyes and let his tears run free. His sobs weren't heard, cause it was in the middle of the night.

"Why..? Why Itachi."

He grabbed his head and pulled his knees towards his chest and cried for everything.

Itachi had used him. An now he had defeated him.

'_I'm still too weak. Nothing has changed. He still is stronger than I'm.__'  
_Sasuke remembered his dream from moments ago.  
_'Didn't my brother love me back then? What has changed, that he got so. What has changed that he killed our whole clan. To leave me alone.. alive. What was inside your mind that moment, Aniki'._

Akatsuki Hide-out:

Itachi's pov:  
Itachi was sitting inside his room. Thinking about what he had done to Sasuke yesterday. He didn't want to kill him, but he really couldn't hold back anymore, cause that would raise suspicions. But he felt guilty about kicking his younger brother into the wall like that. He even used more force than he wanted.  
He wondered how Sasuke was at the moment. Bu he couldn't go look, cause Sasuke was most likely in Konoha. It was a bit dangerous to go in there now.  
Itachi looked at the wall. He really wanted to help his younger brother, but the problem was that Sasuke didn't knew how to hate him.

Cause he saw only love in Sasuke's eyes, but no trace of hate at all.

Itachi couldn't blame him though, cause even if it looks like he didn't care about Sasuke.

Sasuke meant everything for him. He would gladly give his life to protect him.  
"Itachi-san?" , a voice said outside his bedroom.  
"Hai, Kisame, you can come in, if you want".  
The door opened to reveal Kisame who walked inside and closed the door behind him.

He then looked at Itachi who just sat on his bed. He hadn't moved an inch and Kisame knew this.  
"Itach-san…"  
"Go ahead, Kisame", Itachi stated softly.  
Itachi saw that Kisame was worried, so he briefly wondered what it could be.  
Cause Kisame wasn't worried easily.  
Kisame saw the Uchiha had been thinking a lot, cause his eyes were rather dull, like they always were, if he thought about his younger brother.  
Kisame knew him well enough for this. And Kisame knew he had really bad news for the Uchiha.  
"Itachi-san.. We got an important mission."  
"A mission? An other mission than capturing the Jinchuuriki?"  
Itachi didn't think that this was what Kisame was worried about, but Itachi knew it was the mission.  
"Hai, Itachi-san".

"What kind of mission is it, Kisame"?  
Itachi knew deep down, he didn't want to hear the answer.  
Kisame looked at him and saw the Uchiha knew there was something with the mission, so he knew he better tell it now.  
"Our new mission is to capture the Jinchuuriki and destroy whole Konoha".  
"What"? Itachi's eyes glowed dangerously red.  
Kisame sighed saying: "I knew you would react this way".  
Kisame looked at the elder and closed his eyes. So much anger was visible in those eyes.

"What is Pein-sama thinking?" Itachi asked when he had calmed down.  
"There is also a small problem".  
Itachi saw that Kisame was serious about this and was afraid to ask what it was.  
"What is the problem, Kisame"? Itachi asked softly.  
Kisame let out a breath he had been holding all this time and walked forwards towards Itachi and stood before, looking at him, knowing he could break any moment. The next sentence will maybe the last thing he could hear…

Naruto's pov:

Naruto walked in Konoha. Sasuke was out the hospital already, but he had heard Sasuke had a really bad night.

They said it was most likely a nightmare from his past. The kill of his whole family, when Naruto heard this he was angered that they let him out of the hospital.

Cause Sasuke couldn't take any of this anymore and Naruto knew it.  
But all the others were so blind.  
They didn't see that the Uchiha has almost reached his limits.

Sasuke was about to break and this nightmare was proof of it.  
Naruto walked towards a place he would be sure that Sasuke was there.  
The Training ground. So much time has past, but nothing has changed since that day. Sakura still hated him and loved Sasuke instead. He and Sasuke were still rivals and best friends.  
It still looked like it was yesterday, that he try to fought Kakashi. How did he ever think he could beat him in the beginning.  
He smiled at that thought. He thought of Sasuke and him fighting each time again.  
"So much has happened, Sasuke. But I guess the past remains the same.  
Rivals till the end, uh?"  
Naruto looked up, noticing he had reached the training grounds.

There on the middle tree stump sat a boy, clothed in black, with black hair, just like Naruto thought he would be here. Sasuke seemed lost in thoughts though, cause he still didn't notice him. Naruto looked at his eyes, trying to decipher what he saw in them.  
They looked kind of dull, like he was about to give up. He saw a lot of pain and hurt.

Anger, grief, even hate.  
Naruto closed his eyes a bit, drowning in those eyes. Drowning in the pain he saw there, drowning in all the other emotions he saw, even love…  
But the person on the tree stump. Naruto knew Sasuke had lost all faith. He had seen in it in his eyes. A lost person. A lost and empty soul.

So maybe now, the distance of the Uchiha's is too big too overcome...

"Hey, Sasuke!", Naruto screamed, wanting to try and cheer up his friend.

Sasuke's pov:  
The moment Sasuke could get out of the stupid hospital, he took the first opportunity to get out. Cause he felt like he was locked up insides of it.  
He didn't know where he could go too.

He didn't want to go to the Uchiha district. Cause it still felt like 'he' was there.  
He didn't want to stay in Konoha, cause people would start to ask stupid questions, like 'How are you, Sasuke?', 'Did you brother did that. What a horrible thing to do', 'just try to cheer up, Sasuke. It will be al alright again.´

He really didn't want to hear any of this shit.  
Sasuke saw Itachi standing before him. A small smile came up.  
"Nii-san", just a whisper.  
he only wanted him to be here. Not kicking him or anythign else.  
He wanted Itachi to love him, like he used to.  
He wanted that this love wasn't a fantasy, but real love.  
He wanted this love to be real and not only in his thoughts.  
He wanted to feel Itachi. Wanted to kiss him.  
Cause in reality Sasuke missed his brother, but deep down inside he also missed him as love, even though they never were lovers.  
Sasuke opened his eyes, knowing that reality will never be like he wants it to be.  
Itachi will never love him like a lover.  
It couldn't be real.

Sasuke looked at his open hand palms. The difference between strength was so big.  
But that wasn't the only thing that was big in their life, cause so was their distance.  
2 different lives, apart from each other, but also so mixed up in each other.

"Hey, Sasuke!".

Sasuke shocked.

"Naruto"?  
Sasuke looked up to see the dobe standing there cheerfully waving his hand at him.  
Naruto ran towards him, while Sasuke wondered how long he had been standing there, going unnoticed.  
"I Had been searching for you! You stupid Sasuke".  
Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.  
"Why the hell are you even here to begin with"? Sasuke almost screamed angry.  
Naruto smiled.  
"That is obvious, right?"  
Sasuke looked at him, wanting him to continue.  
"I was worried, cause we are friends, right, Sasuke"?  
Sasuke looked at the blue eyes when Naruto said these words.  
Sasuke smiled a bit at this.  
"Friends hm"?  
"Hai, Sasuke".  
Sasuke looked up at Naruto again, a grin plastered on his face.

Naruto looked confused and Sasuke thought it was great.  
Sasuke smirked.  
"I always thought we were rivals"?  
Naruto still looked confused, but then smiled answering:  
"We are also best friends".

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

Hope you all liked it

Till the next one


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all!  
Here is chapter 4!  
Hope you all like it!

Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy), Incest(Uchihacest)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Previous chapter:  
Sasuke had been released from the hospital after the small fight with Itachi and Naruto decided to help cheer him up. Kisame had really bad news for Itachi. They got a new mission. Konoha needed to be destroyed.

Chapter 4:  
Problem's arise! The new mission!

Sasuke's pov:

"Friend and rivals, hm?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, who still smiled brightly, but his smile did soften a bit.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Of course we are friends, but we are also rivals. There is a thin line between those tow, right?"

'I wonder how thin the line between family and a lover is?' Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up again, to see Naruto looking at him. Naruto looked kind of worried.

"You alright? After everything that has happened?"

"Dobe. I'm here for a reason. To not get such stupid question." Sasuke said visible irritated.

"Sorry Sasuke. I just am kind of worried about you". Naruto said sincerely.

Sasuke sighed, looking down to his feet, that didn't touch the ground because he was on the tree stump.

"Please don't look so depressed Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke cringed inwardly at the stupid blond, but he knew he didn't mean any harm.

"Naruto..?" Sasuke started, still looking at his feet.

"Hai?"

Sasuke smiled a bit, thinking about him.

"How do you know if someone loves you back?" Then Sasuke remembered at who he asked this question and said. "Never mind. I doubt you will know the answer."

"What will you do if I do know the answers?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up a bit shocked.

Naruto smiled sadly at him, wondering if he should answer the question.

"I suppose you can't really know if I a person loves you, Sasuke. But you can ask the person though? Is it someone I know, Sasuke?" The last part Naruto was teasing him and Sasuke noticed it and smiled(a true smile this time).

"I wish I could ask the person. But I'm not on really good terms with him, Naruto."

"Him?" Naruto said.

Sasuke then realized his misstep and a blush crept up his face.

'_Damm, gladly Naruto isn't so clever, otherwise he could already know who it is.'_

Naruto laughed when he saw the blush on Sasuke's face.

"Oh My God. You are so blushing" Naruto said while pointing at the Uchiha. Sasuke knew the blond was teasing him and he could take it right now. He could even use it, cause he didn't feel so sad anymore. The blond could always lift everyone's spirit.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still laughing a bit. Sasuke laughed at Naruto's reaction saying:

"Like you have never been in love with someone. Do you also act like this with Sakura?" Sasuke teased back and Naruto took the bait immediately.

"Hey teme. The conversation was your love life not mine". Sasuke simply grinned as Naruto pointed accusingly towards him.

"Naruto".

Naruto looked at Sasuke, when he sounded serious again.

Sasuke also looked at him, but his face had become unreadable again.

Naruto gave a small nod, as a sign that Sasuke could continue.

"Let's go. There is a meeting of our team in just a few minutes."

Naruto nodded saying.

"Alright. Let's go. I wonder if Kakashi-sensei is already out of the hospital though."

Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto. He had forgotten about their sensei in the hospital. It all started when he wanted to visit him, but he never imagined it would turn out like this. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly trying not to think about anything of that subject and started walking after Naruto, who was already ahead.

'_Naruto. Something tells me you know more, than you let through? I wonder if it's about Itachi though?'_Sasuke thought as he looked at the back of the said blond.

Itachi's pov:  
Itachi was furious to say the least. He couldn't simply accept this mission. He knew he couldn't.

That does explain why Kisame was so hesitant when he said it, he knew that he couldn't take anymore.

They had failed to bring Naruto here, but to go so far. Itachi wouldn't accept it.

He wouldn't destroy whole Konoha, but also not…

He just couldn't. He walked angry throughout the headquarters of the Akatsuki towards the room of the leader. Pain.

He really needed to talk about this with him. He wasn't planning on going this far.

He didn't even knock. No Itachi just barged into the room and shut the door hard behind him.

Pain who was the only one in the room looked up, from the couch he was sitting on.

"I knew you would come, Itachi." He stated softly.

"I assume you heard about the new mission. There will be no problem at all. Konoha will be destroyed and we will kill everyone."

"How can you fucking sit there so calm and say that!", Itachi almost screamed, but he remained calm still. He was an Uchiha after all.

Pain smiled softly and turned a bit so he was facing the Uchiha head-on.

"I know deep down you still care for your hometown, Itachi. But I don't really understand why.."

Pain couldn't finish the sentence as Itachi said:

"It's my personal life, so you don't need to know. But I don't accept this mission." Itachi said cold.

Pain looked at the Uchiha. He knew Itachi never revealed how he really felt.

"It's no my choice, Uchiha Itachi. You know I'm just following orders from higher-up. If you want this mission cancelled, then you must speak with Uchiha Madara." Pain stated softly, knowing deep down the Uchiha might break down completely. He saw Itachi was tired. His eyes had become dull like something horrible had happened.

Itachi just looked at him.

"Where is Madara by the way?" Itachi asked, tying to recollect his thoughts to get the mission cancelled.

Madara looked at Itachi and stood up, walking towards a door slowl opening it.

"Madara-sama. Uchiha Itachi wants to speak with you."

Itachi looked in wonder when the answer came.

"Let him in." A cold voice stated, but there was also amusement heard in the voice. And it pissed Itachi off.

Pain turned around.

"Go ahead. Itachi", Pain said softly.

Itachi walked towards Pain who walked backwards so he could pass. Then he went inside to see Madara reading some scrolls on his couch. He was laying on his back and had a scroll in his hands.

"Itachi. It has been a long time since you came to me, but I assume you're here for a reason." Madara stated already knowing how he would react to this mission.

Itachi heard that Pain had closed the door behind him and he walked forward, without an invitation he sat down on the chair by the bookshelf in the corner.

"I would like you to cancel the mission of the destruction of Konoha." Itachi asked polite, trying to remain calm, despite the anger in him.

Madara looked up and smirked.

"You know I can't cancel the mission. It's for the sake of the entire world, Itachi. Konoha will have to fall."

Itachi watched angered at Madara.

Madara just remained clam and watched the other Uchiha.

"Is this about Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi?" Madara asked, trying to read why Itachi wants to cancel the mission.

"I would have given my life for Konoha, but I care more about Sasuke than my life. I would give everything I have to protect him. So yes. It's about Sasuke". Itachi stated softly the anger fading slowly.

"So the only problem with the mission is the annihilation of all people inside Konoha." Madara asked.

"What will you do if I say I want Uchiha Sasuke dead. Cause he isn't worthy of remaining alive."

Itachi was visible shocked by this, but then his eyes became hard again as he said.

"If that's the case, then I will destroy the Akatsuki. I don't care. My brother means much more to me than any of you. No one can compare to Sasuke." Itachi said as he tried to understand where Madara was aiming at.

"You will destroy us, hm? Then I change the mission. Destroy Konoha, the annihilation of all people, except one Sasuke Uchiha may remain alive. And also I want the Kyuubi caught."

Itachi was shocked by this answer, but Madara went on.

"We can't have to deal with a traitor inside the Akatsuki." Madara grinned at Itachi.

"Especially no Uchiha. Cause you are strong enough to kill us all, maybe." The grin never left Madara's face.

Itachi visible relaxed, Sasuke would stay alive.

He closed his eyes and let a small smile across his face.

Madara looked at Itachi as the smile vanished just as quickly as it was never even there.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the elder Uchiha.

"Arigatou, Madara-sama." Itachi said softly while he stood up and left.

Itachi walked towards the door without waiting for an answer.

Pain looked up when the door opened again to reveal a relaxed Itachi.

Itachi walked past Pain not even acknowledging him.

When Itachi was also outside his room Pain stood up to ask what the mission was now.

He was kind of curious, cause Itachi had clearly heard good news.

He saw that Madara hadn't even moved during their conversation, but Madara did look up when he felt that Pain was inside the door opening.

"I assume you want to know the new mission." Madara asked while smirking.

"Hai, Madara-sama." Pain answered truthfully.

Madara smirked and looked back towards his scroll.

"There isn't any change." He stated softly.

"What! But what did you tell Itachi then?" Pain asked kind of confused.

Madara looked up again and saw the confused look on Pain's face. It was priceless.

"I told him we can let Sasuke live. But the others won't know anything about this. So one of the others get the permission to kill him. I don't want such a weak Uchiha alive. I don't care if Itachi leave us, after he helps with the destruction of Konoha." Madara grinned evilly.

Pain looked at Madara and understood the plan completely.

"Who do you want to give the permission to kill Sasuke Uchiha?" Pain asked.

Madara looked up eyeing Pain.

"I can entrust only one person with it. You, Pain." Madara stated serious.

"Why me, Madara-sama?"

"Because you are the only one who would be able to stand before Itachi and live through it. You are, beside me, the strongest member of the Akatsuki."

Pain gave a small smile and nod.

"I understand. I will accept this mission. And keep it a secret from everyone."

"Alright, dismissed Pain". Madara said and he went back to reading the scroll.

Pain bowed. "Understand."

Pain walked backwards and closed the door.

'Itachi will kill all of us, correction he will kill me, if he knows about this. And also Madara. I can't fail this secret mission.' Pain thought while still standing again the door.

Madara grinned as he felt that Pain was still standing against his door, thinking.

What fools they all were. They were just pawns, being used. Now it was time for the big clash and destruction of Konoha.

Madara grinned, reading the scroll, for the capture of the Kyuubi. He would use the Kyuubi again the whole City Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

End of chapter 4!  
Hope you all liked it again :D!  
A bit of evil Madara XD!

Till the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all!  
Here is chapter 5!  
Hope you all like it.

Warnings: yaoi(boyxboy), incest(uchihacest), bad language.

* * *

Previous chapter:

Sasuke and Naruto talk and Sasuke knows that Naruto is holding something back, but what is it? Something with Itachi, right?  
Itachi tried to reason with Madara about changing the mission it works as far as he knows, cause Madara also gives Pain the mission to kill Sasuke Uchiha, when they attack Konoha, without Itachi knowing this.

Chapter 5:

Ready for attack, Akatsuki!

**Akatsuki base:**

**Itachi's room:**

Itachi was in his room, making sure he was ready for the fight against Konoha.

He then stops when he finds an picture from him and Sasuke.

It was taken by their farther, Itachi could still remember that day.

It was the day after Sasuke had said he would always love him.

In the picture Itachi was holding Sasuke close to him, while they were both smiling playfully.

It had been a good time, it had been the best time of his life, when he was with Sasuke.

Itachi sits down on his bed, with his eyes closed.

He was really glad that Madara had changed the plan, just for him. He didn't know what he should do when Sasuke was killed. Itachi opened his eyes, seeing the picture in his hand and he smiles softly.

"Otouto, you don't know how much I have giving up for you."

Itachi stand up, putting the picture safe in the small closet, where he also found it. None of the other members may know about this, so he kept the picture his biggest secret.

Itachi smiles as he softly close the closet.

He then turns back, finishing the last scrolls he could use for this mission.

"But I would give my life for your safety, Sasuke."

**Kisame's room:**

Kisame wondered what had happened with the mission, cause the mission hadn't been cancelled. He briefly wondered if Itachi didn't went to Pain, to ask.

But he decide not to care. It was their biggest mission, so he wouldn't stay behind, just because Itachi cares about his little brother or Konoha. He couldn't care less.

He watched his sword inside the corner of the room. Konoha will be destroyed.

'_I wonder what will happen with Konoha, all the villagers, even Itachi.'_

He then stood up, taking his sword he smirked, there will be a lot of blood on his sword after this.

He hardly couldn't wait anymore, although he did feel sorry for Itachi.

**Deidara's**** and Sasori's room:**

Deidara watched as Sasori was picking all his stuff, for the mission.

Deidara already had everything packed. He had his claw in his bag, he didn't need anything else.

"Instead of watching me packing all my stuff, please go outside the room or maybe help me."

Sasori looked at Deidara who was sitting on his bed.

He then looked at Sasori and grinned.

"I will leave then, un. Don't want to stand in your way." Deidara says as he stands up and walks outside the room, hearing Sasori scream:

"You bastard, you can just help me, you know!"

Deidara chuckled softly, screaming back.

"You gave me the choice, you should have said I must help you."

Deidara then walks further ignoring Sasori, who was still screaming all kinds of things.

He stops at the place where they all needed to assemble, for the mission.

It was such a big mission. The destruction of Konoha.

Everyone of the Akatsuki was involved in this mission. It was needed to destroy the village. Otherwise they wouldn't stand a chance if they had only given this mission to 2 or thre people. It would have been pure suicide, but with the whole Akatsuki. Deidara knew Konoha was going to fall.

**Sasori****(still inside his room):**

Sasori calmed down, after he felt that the blond couldn't hear him anymore, or ignored him.

He sat down. He was quite nervous for this mission, but who wasn't? It was their biggest mission yet.

He only hoped everyone would survive it. Especially Deidara, he cared for him, even though sometimes they couldn't stand each other.

Sasori looked at his stuff. He knew he was ready and put on his cloak and had.

He opened the door and stood still, as he turned around, giving one last look to their room.

Before he walks to the meeting point.

He knew he was ready, but he hoped all the others were also ready, otherwise this mission could be getting very hard.

**Hidan's**** and Kakuzu's room:**

Hidan was inside one of his circles, trying to pray to Jashin.

He was surely he would be getting a lot of sacrifices in Konoha.

He would surely enjoy that day and Jashin too.

He then stood up, from the blood-covered ground. The circle vanished, as he stood up.

He then walked towards his bedroom and he saw Kakuzu counting money. A sight he knew he saw everyday after he came here from his ceremony.

"Will you fucking never stop counting your dam money!" Hidan asked, visible irritated.

Kakuzu looked up from his counting to see Hidan standing in the door opening, blood stil on his body and his scythe.

"If you stop worshipping that god of you." Was his cold reply, knowing that the other wouldn't stop worshipping Jashin.

"What the hell you talking about. It is a whole damn different thing!"

Kakuzu just shrugged.

"Argh. Just forget it, you damn Kakuzu. I'm going to the meeting place. I will wait for your damn ass there." Hidan walks out of the room. While at the same time he cleans his scythe on his cloak.

Kakuzu stopped counting and looks up to see the blood on the door. Hidan must have not cleaned his scythe or himself before he left to the meeting place.

Kakuzu stood up, also deciding to go too the meeting place.

**Pain's room:**

Pain sat inside his room that was next to Madara's room.

He knew what his mission was, track down Sasuke Uchiha and kill him before Itachi discovers it. He really needed to be quick. He wondered what will Konoha do, how will they react. Will they fight back or leave their village?

He closed his eyes and opened them again, when he heard Madara's door opening.

**Konan's room:**

Konan knew that it would end this way. She really hated wars or fights, but this was needed. For the eternal peace of the whole ninja world. She would always follow Pain, always. Even if it will cost her, her own life.

She looked up towards the door, knowing it was time to go too the place. The entrance of the Akatsuki base.

She just walked there, knowing that Pain would be the lasts to come.

**Zetsu:**

Zetsu was by the entrance seeing all members, except Tobi and Pain there. It was surely a big mission, but he would be left here. Pain had said it was better if the spy, just remained at the base, cause he already had giving a lot of information about Konoha's security.

There were big gaps in them, so it was an easy target. He looked over all the members. All of them against Konoha. Pain sure was clever. Konoha had no chance to survive this.

**Madara's room:**

Madara was thinking in his room, not really knowing how he could get to understand the scroll in his hand. He had been thinking about it, since they started hunting the Tailed beasts, but he still didn't understand anything of it.

The scroll was meant to release the Kyuubi from its host or not, but then at least the Kyuubi will go berserk, killing anything and everyone that's near him.

It was the perfect plan, but that damn scroll was so hard to understand.

Madara closed his eyes from anger. He simply couldn't take it. He knew he could destroy the whole ninja world if only he could understand this scroll. Cause the moment the Kyuubi went berserk another scroll was needed.

Madara grinned, that scroll he did understand. He could use it and command the Kyuubi. It was perfect, except this one scroll. But maybe the Kyuubi would have to wait. He could always capture the Kyuubi. First things first. The destruction of Konoha. The death of Sasuke Uchiha. And maybe Itachi, if he stands in the way. But up till now he comes in handy for the destruction of Konoha.

Madara grinned. He really goes far for his little brother, even willing to destroy his own home town.

Madara then put the scroll in his bag and puts up Tobi's mask, as he went to Pain's room.

Pain looked up the moment he came inside asking:

"Ready?"

Madara grinned behind the mask, but knew it went unnoticed.

"I have never been so ready as now". Madara stated.

Pain grinned back.

"Then let's go. I suppose that everyone is already there." Pain said, as he walked trough the door, leaving his own room.

Madara smirked. _'Yeah everyone is ready for this, except Konoha.'_

Then he followed Pain, not wanting to attract any attention towards him, he simply followed the role of being Tobi.

He saw that everyone was there, except Zetsu. But Zetsu was to stay here, so it wouldn't matter.

Pain walked forward.

"We will leave towards Konoha. We will travel at an high pace and we will be there before the night falls, then we make plans for the night. The destruction takes place at night, understand." Pain said, informing them of the situation.

Madara grinned behind his mask, as no one said anything.

It was perfectly clear by all of them. Konoha will fall tonight.

**Konoha:**

**Sasuke's pov:**

Sasuke sat in his own room in the Uchiha district.

He had a feeling something terrible was going to happen. The sun was shinning brightly, but he knew something really bad was coming this way. He then heard knocking on his front door. He wondered who that could be, as he had an free day today and didn't expect anyone.

He opened the door to reveal a happy blonde, Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke says a little bit irritated by the fact that he comes here, without asking first. He had hoped to have a day free from him and his thoughts.

"Hey, Sasuke. I was kind of bored, so I decided to stop by. You don't mind do you?" Without waiting for an answer Naruto walks past Sasuke, who was still visible irritated.

"Naruto please. I wanted some rest today. Can you just leave?"

Naruto who was now standing in the middle of his living room turned around, visible confused.

"Hm. But I thought you liked my company. You can't be alone now. Not after what happened." Naruto says honest.

Sasuke looked at him. He really meant no harm, but surely he was an idiot.

"Baka." Sasuke says as he walks towards the couch and sits down with his legs also on the couch, ass he watched Naruto sit down on a small sofa across him.

"Umh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up as he noticed Naruto was worried about something.

As Naruto saw that he had the raven's attention he continued.

"I…"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto staring outside the window, Sasuke wondered why the blond didn't finish his sentence.

Naruto was still looking outside and Sasuke looked at Naruto after some time Naruto looked back and Sasuke noticed his eyes were rather dull. He was thinking so much?

"I wonder what's going to happen. Sasuke." Naruto said quietly, not exactly knowing if the raven understood what he meant.

Sasuke was shocked to hear that Naruto also had a bad feeling. He always thought the dumbass was too stupid to notice, but he had been hiding things, so maybe he isn't as dumb as he looks.

"I know what you mean." Was the only reply Naruto got, but still Naruto smiled, although it was a bit sad.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

'_I hope it has nothing to do with either of us, Sasuke. Cause I really got a bad feeling.'_

And then looked back outside the window.

Sasuke looked out of the window into the beautiful garden.

'_What are you hiding, Naruto? And why do I think you are more clever than you let through?' _

Both stayed silent as they wondered about what it could be.

* * *

End of chapter 5!  
Hope you all liked it!  
Till the next one!

Chapter 6:  
Akatsuki Attacks!


	6. Chapter 6-Kyuubi and Uchiha are targeted

Ok o.o so i am back kinda lol...  
After 3 years i am going to finish my stories. sorry for the long wait T.T Blame life since it got into my way and all.  
And i just stopped writing o.o

Well warning still the same:  
Yaoi(boyxboy)  
Incest(Uchihacest)

Enjoy :)

* * *

Previous chapter:

The Akatsuki decide to make their move on Konoha. And are ready to depart for Konoha, to destroy it completely.

Sasuke knows Naruto is hiding something as he comes to his house. They both have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen. 

**Chapter 6:  
Jinchuuriki and Uchiha targeted**

Konoha:  
Sasuke and Naruto:

Altho Sasuke wanted Naruto to leave he was kind of glad that his blond teammate said he was going to stay the night. No matter what he had said Naruto said he didn't want to leave.

So now they were readying themselves to go to sleep. Night was falling. Naruto looked outside, that terrible feeling he had all day long only had increased. It was like something was coming this way.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed from downstairs. The blond turned around and ran back downstairs.

He noticed food was ready. "I never knew you could cook, Sasuke." Naruto said while smilling and walking to the table with all different kinds of food on it.

"I bet there is more to me you don't know. Now sit down and eat." Sasuke said while glaring a bit at the statement the blond had said. Naruto simply shrugged it off and sat down. Sasuke sat down across of him, as he slowly started to eat. Naruto just ate a bit, before realizing that the taste was quite amazing, as he put more food on his plate Sasuke only looked at him.

Sasuke looked back outside, as he stopped eating for one second. Naruto noticed this and knew that Sasuke still had that terribly feeling too. "Maybe we should tell some of the higher-ups." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke looked back at the blond, but didn't reply. He didn't know, what if they were mistaken. And if they could feel it, no doubt that the old man Hokage could feel it too.

"No reason. I bet they already know something is coming." Sasuke said then. He wondered if it was Itachi and that organization. If it was then maybe he could talk to his brother. He didn't want to kill him. But for his family… his family deserved revenge. So he had too.

But deep down he didn't know if he was capable, like his brother had always said. He lacked hatred. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was thinking a lot again. After everything that had happened in these past days it was understandable. Naruto knew if it was that organization again, they would most like be back to take him.

"Let's get some rest, Sasuke." Naruto said, standing up and putting his plate away. After that he slowly walked back upstairs, not looking back at the raven who hadn't moved at all. Sasuke knew it was best to rest, but he felt like he couldn't. still he followed the blonde's example as he put his dishes away, deciding to clean them in the morning and went upstairs.

He noticed the blond was already lying down on the small bed he had found somewhere. It looked like he was already asleep. Not wanting to disturb the other he moved over to his bed slowly, as he undressed and went to bed.

After some time he heard some movements, but he knew it must be Naruto going to use the toilet or something. He slowly turned around and tried to sleep again. When he didn't hear Naruto return at all, he wondered what took the blond. Looking at the clock inside his room he noticed that Naruto had been gone for 30 minutes now. It was now 22:00. He glared a bit, what was he doing. Sasuke stood up and went downstairs, looking around in the living room and kitchen, but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke then looked outside to his garden, when he also noticed a small paper lying on the table there. It wasn't there before. When he picked it up and read what was on it his eyes widened a bit.

_Sasuke,  
The moment you read this I will most likely be gone.  
That bad feeling only was getting worse.  
It feels like that organization is coming back and it feels like it will be my fault if anyone in Konoha gets hurt because of this.  
As you know I always wanted to be Hokage and protect this town.  
So I decided to find out and leave. I don't know if we will ever meet again.  
But at least I want you to know I really considered you my best friend.  
And remember that question you asked me? How you could know if someone loved you.  
Look deep inside their eyes, eyes are the windows to people's souls. They can't hide anything.  
Goodbye Sasuke  
Signed Naruto._

Sasuke looked back up his garden. People's eyes. People's eyes couldn't hide anything. Naruto had known more than he had ever said. He always acted like a fool, but Sasuke wondered if he really was a fool. But Naruto was a fool if he was going to sacrifice himself like this. Sasuke immediately ran towards his front door, letting the letter fall on the floor in his attempt to get Naruto back, before the blond would make such a terrible mistake. But what shocked him more, was the view of Konoha. It was burning… and it seemed like it only just started.

**Naruto:  
**Naruto ran outside of Sasuke's house as he had left the letter where the Uchiha would most likely find it. He didn't want to leave like this, but it felt like he was being pulled somewhere he didn't quite understand. But it seemed the kyuubi inside did, as it tried to break free from the seal. He was angry.

Naruto jumped back into Konoha, away from the Uchiha district. When he jumped on a roof in the town he looked towards one of the gates of Konoha. Then he heard an enormous explosion as he saw the gates being destroyed. He heard ANBU Nins calling and making sure to keep the citizens safe. He heard the fear of the people down on the streets, as they started running for their life. He could hear those warnings. "The Akatsuki! They are attacking us!"

Naruto jumped towards the explosion, but he got caught by his waist. He tried to struggle, as he heard his sensei's voice. "Where do you think you are going Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he felt the blond stopped struggling. Kakashi let the blond go, but he kept one hand on the youngers shoulder, as they watched in the direction of the explosion. Konoha didn't see this one coming.

Kakashi had heard from some others around him that the whole Akatsuki was here, meaning they were serious. "Go back to your home Naruto and stay there no matter what." Kakashi said as he jumped off in the direction of the Akatsuki members.  
Naruto backed down a bit, but he still felt that pull. It felt like he couldn't escape this. Someone was pulling the kyuubi towards him. Naruto jumped in that direction. He couldn't stop this. He needed to go there. It was like someone was commanding him, his whole body seemed to be in someone's else control.

"Naruto!" Someone screamed. Naruto turned his head and stopped. It was Guy-sensei. "It's not safe here, return home immediately!" Guy said as he walked closer to the blond.  
Guy's eyes widened as he jumped away, just barely escaping a giant sword. The blue male grinned at him. "Let the little jinchuuriki brat go, will you." Kisame said. Guy looked back at Naruto who didn't seem to listen to him anymore and jumped ahead.

Kisame walked in front of him, blocking the other's way. Making sure that the jinchuuriki would get to Madara. That was their mission, together with the destruction of Konoha.

Itachi noticed that Kisame had stopped the other, while he saw the blond jinchuuriki going ahead. The nins around Itachi were lying unconscious on the ground, they were stuck in his genjutsu. Deep down Itachi didn't want to hurt them, this town was still his hometown. These villagers, these nins were once the persons he protected. Now he had only managed to protect Sasuke, and forsaken the rest.

Itachi's eyes widened as he noticed his little brother jumping over the rooftops, he was following the jinchuuriki. '_Dammit' _Itachi inwardly swiftly followed his brother catching up to him in no time and jumping in front of him. Sasuke immediately stopped, his red eyes widened at his brother standing in front of him. "Sasuke stop." Itachi said.

Sasuke turned his head around he noticed Guy and the blue looking shark/male fighting some distance from them, but other than that he didn't notice anyone who could help him fight Itachi. And he knew he couldn't fight his brother.  
He remembered the last time. Then he remembered the night before. Itachi had visited him. Sasuke looked back, remembering Naruto's words. People's eyes can't hide anything. But Sasuke felt he was scared. He didn't want to find out.  
Maybe he didn't want to see the truth. That his brother didn't love him like he used too.

Itachi didn't know what to do when Sasuke didn't react at all anymore. Then he too remembered that night. It had indeed been wrong. He had taken Sasuke that night. Although Sasuke seemed to want it. It had been wrong. He couldn't have stopped it. He wanted Sasuke all along, but their family name would have been destroyed. Incest in the Uchiha family….

"Otouto…" Itachi whispered softly. Sasuke looked back up when he heard Itachi's voice.  
When he looked into those eyes. He expected to look straight into Itachi's sharingan. But he didn't. Itachi's eyes were black, his normal colour, indicating he meant no harm at all. Sasuke took one step backwards. "This isn't real…"he whispered. Itachi noticed Sasuke's fear. What was he afraid of off.

"I need to kill you.." Sasuke screamed. "I can't love you!"  
"You are afraid to love me, Sasuke?" Itachi asked softly, as he walked forwards.  
Sasuke kept quiet. Afraid to love… yes maybe he was afraid to love. Afraid that he would be let down again.

Afraid he would be left alone again. Sasuke glared, activating his sharingan. "I'm not afraid of anything." He spit back. "I will kill you. Even if it is the last thing I can do…" Sasuke voice faltered as he ended his sentence, his glare softened.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi screamed as he jumped in front of his student, blocking Itachi's view on him. Itachi looked back up at the silver-haired male. "Itachi." A voice behind him said. Itachi turned his head around a bit, noticing Pain behind him.

"Mission is complete. You can pull back." Pain said as he moved forward, looking at the silver-haired and his student, his target, Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi looked back one second, before giving a small nod as he turned and jumped away, hearing Sasuke screamed his name. in his head he thought. I'm sorry Sasuke… it is my fault. I should have kept my distance.

Pain looked at Itachi as he returned to Madara, looking back he noticed that Kisame did the same.  
Then he looked at the Uchiha after the silver-haired.  
Walking towards them, Kakashi swiftly moved forward. But Pain simply pushed him back with his power. Kakashi who didn't see that coming, was shocked as he felt he was being pushed backwards away from Sasuke and the Akatsuki nin.

"Don't blame me, Uchiha. You are not allowed to life." Pain said as he raised his hand. Sasuke's eyes widened. Not allowed to live. "What are you..?" Sasuke couldn't finish that sentence as he felt himself being pulled forward, immediately activating his sharingan.  
Sasuke noticed the other's intent to kill him. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to die here. Not right now.  
He did want answers.

Pain grabbed the other's neck. But Guy who had still been closed kicked Pain's hand away and Sasuke who noticed this activated his chidori as he ran towards the orange haired male, attempting to attack him. But he failed as he was being pushed backwards now too. Kakashi had simply moved and caught Sasuke as he was being pushed backwards. Guy looked back at the Akatsuki nin. "What do you want if your mission was a success?" Guy asked.

"I want Uchiha Sasuke dead. No my master wants him dead." He simply replied not breaking contact with the Uchiha's eyes. "I won't die here. Not now." Sasuke said while he glared at the other.  
Other ninja's were closing in on them as the most of the Akatsuki had been ordered to pull back. Of course they had pulled back. Konoha was in a mess and the kyuubi was caught, none of them knew about his secret mission. To kill Uchiha Sasuke.

When Pain looked around he noticed they had surrounded him. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"  
"Gone.." Pain replied, looking at Hokage who had asked this question. The Hokage looked kind of beat, he had been fighting too, to protect his town.

The Hokage raised his hand. Pain knew he was going to order them to kill him. "What do you want with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, not understanding this at all.  
Pain looked at the younger Uchiha. "We want the kyuubi. Not Uzumaki Naruto."

All the nins stayed quiet. The younger generation didn't know about the kyuubi. They weren't allowed to know. Sasuke walked forward. "Why do you want me dead? Did Itachi order this…?" Sasuke asked, feeling afraid of the answer, but he wanted to know it anyway.

"Sasuke.." Kakashi said softly. Pain laughed a bit. "No. you are a fool of an Uchiha you know that right."  
Sasuke glared. "Answer me!" Sasuke screamed. "You amuse me. But since you are such a weak Uchiha, my master despise you."

"Who is your master?" Kakashi asked. Pain grinned. "You don't need to know, Kakashi."  
Kakashi didn't react that the other knew his name. Pain's grin vanished.  
"Uchiha Sasuke. Don't come in front of the Akatsuki ever again and I will let you live." Pain said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Why…?" he asked as he watched the missing nin in front of him.  
Pain turned around. "Cause someone out there will do everything to keep you safe."

Sasuke looked at his feet, then he remembered Naruto. Had he left to keep them safe, to keep him safe. That note he left… it could be but still.

"Give him back." Sasuke whispered, but Pain heard it.  
"Give Naruto back!" he then screamed as he looked back up. Pain didn't react, before he jumped off, erasing all evidence he was ever there. The Hokage ordered the ANBU to follow him, but they soon lost him into the woods.

Sasuke stood there. He had lost Naruto now. This couldn't be true, this had to be a nightmare. He would wake up and see the blond sleeping in the bed next to him. He felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. Then why did it all feel so real…

* * *

End of this chapter :)  
Hope you enjoyed and i will jsut say i am back xD  
Till the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 is up now too :)  
Hope you enjoy, warnings remain the same!_

* * *

Previous chapter:

Naruto was pulled away from Konoha by Madara's power. Pain who was ordered to kill Uchiha Sasuke lets him live.

**  
Chapter 7  
True Shinobi**

Konoha:

Sasuke:  
Around him all ninja's were taken care of the deceased, injured and the buildings that had been destroyed to see if there were still survivors. In one night, in only one hour it seemed the Akatsuki had almost wiped out Konoha. People were scared, he could see it in their eyes. Even if they acted brave he could see fear in their eyes. He then knew that was what Naruto had meant. Eyes couldn't lie.

Kakashi jumped down next to him. Sasuke looked up to his sensei and he also noticed Sakura running towards them, trying to catch up to them. "Sasuke, we are summoned by the Hokage." Kakashi stated. Sasuke looked back ahead as he gave a small nod, following his sensei to the Hokage's Tower.

As the three of them walked towards the Hokage's office, no one of them said anything. Sakura kept looking at Sasuke, but she didn't seem to know where to start. She had heard from Kakashi-sensei what had happened. Sasuke had also being targeted, by some unknown person and unknown reasons.

When they arrived the Hokage said they could enter, as they stood there the Hokage watched them and let out a small sigh. "I guess you already know this, but in this night team 7 lost their member Uzumaki Naruto. Who was kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

"He wasn't kidnapped." Sasuke stated interrupting the Hokage. They all looked at Sasuke, who simply continued. "He left. Cause he somehow knew they were coming."

"You are kidding, Sasuke-kun! Like Naruto would know that." Sakura said, disbelief in her eyes. Sasuke glared a bit at her, but she didn't seem impressed by it. She was used to Sasuke's glares by now.

"I am not." Sasuke walked towards the Hokage's desk as he showed him the letter Naruto left him. "He was sleeping at my house that night. I went outside too, to look for him."

"He saved the town with this…" The Hokage said softly. "He turned himself in, before they could kill everyone inside Konoha."

Sakura walked forward. "I don't believe that. Why would he be so stupid to do something like that?" she almost screamed. "Because they came for him and they wouldn't have stopped until they had him." The Hokage answered.

Kakashi looked down. He had failed Naruto. He had failed to protect him. But none of them did see this coming. The Akatsuki had been serious. The city was almost in ruins, a lot of people died. Shinobi and citizens. It was like a war had raged inside the town, which was kind of true.

The Hokage looked back up. "They will come back. Naruto only saved us some time."  
Kakashi knew this was true. "WAIT!? You aren't going to save him?" Sasuke almost screamed.

The Hokage shook his head. "We have no idea what direction they travelled. We have no idea where they went. How do you expect we follow them?"

Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't believe this. "You are going to let him die." Sasuke said softly, but there was clearly anger in his voice. "You are going to leave him all alone!" Sasuke screamed then.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi warned. The Hokage stood up. "Listen to me, Uchiha. Naruto paid this price to safe this town. He showed everyone just how great he is a shinobi. Don't let that die in vain."

"What is great at self-sacrifice…" Sasuke whispered, while he slowly shook his head.  
The Hokage looked at the younger Uchiha. He was so different than his elder brother. A complete opposite. "I will not let him die in vain. I will save him and we will all protect Konoha, together." Sasuke said, while he ran out of the room. The Hokage sighed. He heard the pink-haired screaming the other's name and running after him. Kakashi just stood there, waiting.  
"Your orders, Hokage?" He then asked. The Hokage looked up. None of them wanted to see Uzumaki Naruto die. "Go and find the Akatsuki base. I am sorry I can't miss more of the ANBU nins. You will be alone. Kakashi."  
Kakashi gave a nod as he too left the room.

You can't always protect everyone. They would find that out the hard way. There was no info on the Akatsuki at all. Lately they had been hiding in the shadows, so this attack was a complete surprise. Although they had attempted to catch Naruto some days earlier, he hadn't thought they would come with such numbers and strength.

**Akatsuki base:  
**Naruto had been locked up in a room. Although he didn't really mind. He didn't know what was going to happen, he felt that the kyuubi was still quite uneasy. It had been since he had found out that the person behind the mask was actually Uchiha Madara.

Naruto looked around the empty room, only a bed was inside it and one door. Even if he managed to escape how far would he get before he was caught again…  
The Akatsuki was an organization full of S-Rank Nins he would never get very far.

He sighed, as he let himself fall on the floor and against the wall, he looked directly at the door. He wondered what they were waiting for. Couldn't they just extract the kyuubi like they wanted, so he could at least die. He put his knees up and hugged them as he closed his eyes. Had it been a wise move. Then he heard the door creak and being opened, but he didn't react. It was time…

"Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up at the sound of that voice. Itachi was standing in his room, the door behind him still opened. "What do you want?" Naruto asked, feeling a bit annoyed because of the kyuubi's uneasiness.

Itachi didn't reply as he looked at the blond sitting on the ground. His blue eyes shined, a fire inside them. Itachi had heard from Madara how Naruto had come willingly to protect the city and Itachi had a lot of respect for that fact. The blond knew only dead awaited him here. He was sacrificing himself.

"You do know that once you are gone. Konoha will just be attacked again." Itachi stated. Naruto looked taken aback. "You came here to talk with me?" Naruto asked, feeling a bit amused by this.  
"Yes." Itachi said, not breaking eye contact. Naruto knew what he was searching for. Since he knew eyes couldn't lie.

"I do know that." Naruto replied. "But if I know that, the Hokage and the other's might also know it. I guess I am just buying them time." Naruto said, while smiling a bit, although it was sad.  
"You would have been an excellent shinobi, Naruto-kun.." Naruto looked at him.  
"Thanks I guess.. but what made you say something like that. Everyone always say I am such a failure." Naruto said while grinning a bit.

Itachi's face didn't change at all. "Tell me Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at those black eyes. "What does my little brother mean for you."  
Naruto stood up slowly, still keeping his back on the wall behind him, he eyed the Uchiha in front of him. "He is my best friend I guess." Was the reply he gave. "What does he mean to you?" Naruto asked back, now wanting to know an answer.

Itachi didn't reply and turned around. Naruto said nothing as he thought the raven was going to leave him alone again. "Nice talking to you Itachi." Naruto said. Itachi who was near the doorway, looked over his shoulder as he grabbed the door and pulled it close, surprising the blonde.

Then he returned to the place he was before. "What I am going to say, will stay in this room. Since Sasuke trusts you I will place my trust in you too." Itachi said.

Itachi closed his eyes, not exactly knowing where to start, but Naruto seemed to made the first move. "You love him don't you?" Itachi opened his eyes, rising one of his eyebrows.

"I guess I do. It's wrong of me to love him like this." Itachi replied. Naruto crossed his hands over his chest again as he closed his eyes too, seemingly in thought.  
"What's wrong with it, Itachi?" he then asked, without looking back up.

Itachi waited, knowing the other would continue, as he indeed did.  
"What is wrong with loving someone. Not everyone is capable to love someone. You should be glad you are capable of it." Naruto opened his eyes, looking at the raven inside his cell. "And not everyone gets that love answered." Naruto smiled. "To be honest I am saying you should be the happiest person alive."

Itachi was taken aback by what Naruto had said. It was indeed true. Not everyone could love and even if they did, not always was that love returned. Leaving only hurt left. But Itachi knew if he would go to Sasuke and explain everything Sasuke would forgive him without a doubt.

Itachi turned around. "Nice talking to you, Naruto-kun." He said as he opened the door and left the room. Naruto had seen that his words had reached the raven. Maybe before he would die he would be capable to bring them together. Naruto heard the door close again and he knew he was locked up once again. Inside this dark room with no windows he didn't know what time it was at all. He didn't know how long it had been since he left Konoha. But somehow he felt tired.

He walked towards the bed, as he slowly laid down upon it, closing his eyes, he tried to forget about it all and hoped to get some sleep.

**Itachi:  
**While he walked back to his room he thought about Naruto's words. There was so much truth in it. But if he left the Akatsuki he would certainly feel Madara's wrath. Madara wouldn't let him go that easily. He knew much about the Akatsuki, including that Uchiha Madara was the real leader.

That information alone was enough to murder him, before even thinking about letting him leave. when he was back at his room he laid down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling he wondered what to do. Not everyone gets his love answered. Sasuke did love him. And he loved Sasuke. What was wrong with that. He should indeed be happy about it.

But he knew he would drag down the Uchiha's name. closing his eyes, he remembered the time when they were younger. It all seemed so much easier. The moments they were together, the moments they were happy. Itachi sat back up and opened his eyes. That's true he had never been happy since he had left Konoha and Sasuke behind.

He had to make a decision and if he did leave the Akatsuki he would take Naruto back. The young boy didn't deserve to die like this. If he wanted to be happy again. He would have to leave the Akatsuki. He would have to go back to Konoha, back to Sasuke… Itachi stood up and slowly walked back into the hallways. He followed the path he had took recently. Coming back to the room in which Naruto was he stopped. He looked around.

Opening the door he had expected the blond to be sitting in the same place, but when he didn't notice him he looked at the bed and saw he was asleep. The blond turned around and looked at the door. He grinned. "That's twice a day already, Itachi." He said, while he slowly said up.

Itachi looked around the hallway, none and he didn't sense any chakra's near. They were most likely all asleep. Looking back at the jinchuuriki, he noticed confusion on the young's face.  
"Follow me, Naruto-kun." He said.

Naruto's eyes widened as the raven stepped backwards and walked through the hallways. He was saving him… Naruto immediately stood up and ran after the Uchiha. Not wanting to waste this opportunity.  
"Why?" Naruto asked he was walking close enough by the raven so that he could hear him.  
"Because you opened my eyes. I will not let you die in here." Itachi said while he walked to the front door of the hide-out and opening it. Naruto walked outside, noticing it was night time. They had arrived at noon. Almost one day travel back to Konoha.

"Keep up with me. Naruto-kun. We will travel at high speed." Naruto grinned and gave a small nod as they both jumped past the lake on the left. Itachi was leading the way since he knew the place best. Naruto followed him. It seemed that Itachi wanted to go back. He wanted to return home.

* * *

_End!  
Hope you enjoyed :)  
And till the next chapter ^^_


End file.
